The Diamond Ring
by girlperson2235
Summary: Mario asks one of the hardest questions there is to ask. But in the end, you'll be surprised at who gets the ring. ONE SHOT


**A big hello to all of the Super Mario Bros. fans!**

**I finally tried my hand at writing a Mario story! Woo hoo! It's a lovey dovey story, so if that bothers you...turn back now! Well,..._I _think it's too dramatic. Oh well, that's my style. Technically, I really can't label this a romance...**

**Ok, without further ado,...**

**The Diamond Ring  
****By girlperson2235**

"Princess Peach, will you marry me?"

"Why don't you ask her instead of me?"

It was already evening in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun hid behind the clouds and the sky darkened.

At Mario and Luigi's house, the subject of 'popping the question' had popped up every five seconds from when the day started, up until now. Mario stood up from his kneeling position, gripping the ring box in his hand, "I-I can't, Luigi. I-"

Luigi rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed, "You've beaten Bowser so many times, risking your life to save her. And you can't even ask a simple little question?"

"I _did_ ask the question...while looking in the mirror," Mario glanced sheepishly at his feet, "What will she say?"

Luigi put his hand on Mario's shoulder, "Why don't you ask her yourself? And this time, ask the real princess. You know, one who wears a crown and a dress, not me."

"You did wear her dress once."

"Don't go there, big brother..."

* * *

Mario and Peach walked along the castle garden as the stars sparkled high above. The flowers bloomed and the mood was calm and romantic. They both sat by the star fountain in the middle of the garden. The water was crystal clear and it glistened in the moonlight. Mario cleared his throat, "Lovely evening..." 

"Yes," Peach stared at the ground, "I really had a great time."

"Me too. Does Toadsworth always nag you?"

"Only when I breathe."

The princess and the plumber both let out a small chuckle, but silence quickly fell again.

Mario clenched his fist around a small box and inhaled sharply, "Peach, over the past couple of years, I've thought of you as a beautiful, wonderful lady. And I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Mario?"

Kneeling before her, Mario presented the ring box and revealed the sparkling diamond ring inside, "Princess Peach, will you marry me?"

Peach gasped at the sight. She grasped her arm and turned away from him, "Mario, I...no."

"What?"

"No, Mario. I can't marry you. I just can't. If Bowser knows how attached you are to me, who knows what he'll do! And besides," a single tear slid down her face, "I really don't love you in that way. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry we can't be together."

"Don't worry about my feelings. I'm sorry I asked," Mario closed the box and stood up, "Goodnight, Princess."

And with that, Mario took off for home, tears trailing behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi was about to leave the house for a quick midnight walk. Suddenly, Mario came into view. Luigi smiled with excitement, "How'd it go?" 

His only response was Mario's tight hug and falling tears. Luigi embraced him lovingly, "I'm so sorry, big brother."

For what seemed like forever, Mario and Luigi held each other under the light of the moon and the stars. After a while, they finally let go of each other. Mario gazed at Luigi, "Thanks for being there for me, Weegie."

"No problem, Mario," Luigi patted his brother on the back, "So, what are you gonna do with the ring?"

Mario took the ring box out of his pocket and stared at it. After a few seconds, an idea passed through his mind and he smiled. Opening the box and revealing the ring once again, he kneeled before his younger brother, "Luigi, will you be my younger brother forever?"

Exploding into joyful laughter, Luigi wrapped his arms around Mario, "Of course I will! I'll always be your brother no matter what! I love you!"

Mario burst into laughter as well, "I love you too, little brother!" Suddenly, a smirk crept upon his face, "But doesn't wearing a dress make you my _sister_ too? Oh! And _now_ you have a pretty ring to match!"

"Don't go there, big brother..."

**Surprised? Don't think that because I wrote this story, I hate Princess Peach. I don't hate her. This story just came to me in a dream one night. And this isn't a slash fic, if you thought it was. Not that there's anything wrong with that. And Luigi wearing a dress, if you didn't already know, was seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. I love that game so much!**


End file.
